


In the Garden

by plasticineking



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticineking/pseuds/plasticineking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose meet in the TARDIS garden, where anything is possible - one thing is for certain, it is definitely a dream, but whose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

**In The Garden**

* * *

 

_all my dreams, my dear  
they are of you_

* * *

 

What amazed Rose most about the TARDIS garden was the fresh summer’s breeze that always seemed gently hit her the moment she passed the threshold. The realness of the grass and the sight of the bright summers sky – or cloudless night sky, depending on the mood of the ship – never really surprised her. But how real the breeze felt against her skin, the way it warmed and cooled her equally, and made her feel free was something that if she believed she possessed the ability, she would have wrote poems about.

The Doctor was well aware of what Rose thought of the garden, her first experience there gained an awestruck silence from his usually expressive companion, and he found himself watching from the doorway, his own mind struck by how wonderful she looked, delicately touching the plants as she moved around.

He watched her in the gardens, silently from the doorway, and took in every bit of her. She wasn’t in her usual attire, a thin-strapped dress that’s material looked floaty, something he could imagine her wearing whilst running through a field, carefree and fantastic as she was.

“Sunbathing?” He asked and walking in, she sat slightly up, with her legs still in front of her and smiled at him, waving briefly, and he knew he had to be dreaming, because she was so comfortable with him that it was almost cruel.

“I was just thinking, can I catch a tan in here? Wait, stupid question, don’t answer that,” Rose dismissed him, leaning back on her elbows and closing her eyes, leaving her neck exposed to the artificial sunlight.

“You look…so beautiful,” the words were out of the Doctor’s mouth before he had a chance of holding back and Rose’s head shot up, she let out a small smile.

“Can tell this is a dream, ‘cause you’d never say that to me if it wasn’t,” The Doctor looked a little offended at the statement, shifting his leather jacket off his body and placing it on the floor next to her.

“Do I have to remind you of a few weeks ago when I said almost those exact words?” He sat down on his jacket, and Rose smiled and sat up opposite him.

“It’s like you’re naked sitting there, without your jacket,” She reached a hand across and smoothed it down one arm before pulling back.

“If this was a dream is that what you’d be doing? Imagining me naked?” He asked, his blue eyes lighting up at the blush that spread across her bare chest.

“See? Real you wouldn’t even say that to me, it has to be a dream,” She informed him even as she bit her bottom lip and shivered. The Doctor looked over her for a moment.

“You’ve got goose bumps,” He looked concerned, mentally undecided on whether or not to leave and go tinker with the heat setting on the garden, mentally reminded that this was a dream and he brought a finger to trail down the top of her arm, marvelling at the sight of her skin rising even more under his touch. She shuddered slightly and he smiled, leaning forward and placing his hands on her shoulders.

His hands down from them and over her pale bare arms, his fingers circling around her wrist, feeling her quick beating pulse. He surprised, as if he couldn’t believe that he could gain this type of response from her, he looked up, meeting her bright eyes, her own cheeks stained slightly pink.

“It’s just that type of night, I guess,” Rose whispered and he smiled widely in response, “Innocent question, if I did the same to you…” He interrupted her by letting go of her wrists. He brought one of her hands over to his wrist, moved her hand over in his and pressing her fingers on his double pulse point. She could clearly feel the matching heartbeat, as quick as she was sure her single heart was in her chest.

“You shouldn’t have any doubts about that, Rose,” He told her so softly that she looked down, extracting her hand from his and putting them in her lap, slowly teasing the material of her dress.

“I hate that this is a dream,” she mumbled almost childishly and the Doctor couldn’t help the smile that took over when he heard her tone.

“Yeah,” was the only reply he gave for a few moments before lying on his back on the grass, moving his hands behind his head, “But whose dream?”

“Mine, obviously, you’re probably tinkering on the TARDIS whispering sweet nothings at her,” She grinned at him, following his movements and leaning on her stomach and forearms, turning to look at him. He shifted his own head to catch her eyes, and smiled again.

“I don’t know, feels like it could be my dream,” he turned on his side, leaning on his forearm, Rose mirrored his position completely.

“Nah, it’s gotta be mine,” Rose moved forward, using her free hand to cup his face before her lips gently pressed against his, pausing only a few moments before pulling back, “See.”

“Nope, proves nothing, could still be mine,” He sat up and motioned for Rose to do the same, moving on his knees to lean forward using both hands to cup her face and kissing her with a little more force than she had done so, his lips moving against hers in such a practiced way that it was all Rose could do to not to fall back against the grass and succumb to whatever could happen next. Pulling back, The Doctor let out a sort of smug smile at Rose’s expression, causing her to frown.

“See, now, it could still be my dream, because you know…” She shook her head as he continued to smile, “Oh shut up.” She pushed him backwards, enjoying the smug look be replaced by a surprised one as he landed softly with an ‘oomph’. His legs splayed out and he looked almost defeated that Rose couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped.

“Oi,” He made to sit up but was silenced when Rose moved and straddled him, her dress moved up her thighs and his hands automatically moving up to rest on her waist, “Yeah, definitely my dream.” He confirmed quietly, talking more to himself than his companion. Rose shook her head, pushing her hair behind her ears and leaning down, the Doctor leaning forward to meet her halfway, one of his hands leaving her hips and moving to push through her hair. The kiss was different that the other two they shared, it was instant tongues and constant movement.

The Doctor’s hands dropped from her hair, pushing up from the floor to sit up and shifting Rose to straddle his thighs. His hands went to cup her face again, pulling back from the kiss. His hands moved and brushed gently over the soft and sharp edges of her face.

“We can be agreed that this is definitely a dream,” his voice was quiet and he felt her nod even as he kept his hands on her face. One of his hands dropped to her left thigh smoothing gently under the material of her dress, his intentions obvious and his movements deliberate as he kept his eyes on her face, gaging her reaction.

“Oh hello, what’s this then?” a small smile graced his face as he moved to find Rose’s lack of underwear, “I’m putting this in the argument for it being my dream.”

“Dream about this a lot, do you Doctor?” She shifted her hips up as fingers dusted against her folds, barely touching but Rose had no doubt of their goal. She dropped down slightly, hoping to gain some friction but the Doctor just grinned and moved his hand away in time.

“Dreams like these make me wish I was human, so I could come back to them every night,” his honesty stunned her and she couldn’t stop smiling, not even when she leant down for a kiss and he started fumbling with his own trousers. He smiled into the kiss, one hand pushing into her hair as the other awkwardly pushed down his pants, with a small bit of help from Rose, up until his cock was freed and she moved her hips to rub against him, relieving a small fraction of the tension that had built between them.

“How far do your dreams usually get to?” Rose half panted at the Doctor and if he could think tidy, he would feel a little bit smug at knowing that he was the cause of it. He was set to answer when he felt her hand, small and warm, clasp around him, smoothing up and down before her own hips rose up.

“I usually wake up before…” he licked his lips, his eyes dropping down to his lap, made more erotic by the fact her dress was covering any evidence, “before anything like this.”

“Me too,” Rose whispered before slowly he felt the tip enter her, the sensation was so acutely wonderful that it took some effort to move away from that and focus as she dropped down and enveloped him further. They paused where they were, even the Doctor finding some satisfaction from gathering in some air. His hands grasped the bottom of her dress and scrunched it slightly, pulling the summery item up and, with Rose’s help, over her head. He dropped back down on the grass, taking in the sight of himself, practically fully clothed, buried deep inside a very naked Rose Tyler.

“Wonder whose dream this is then?” his voice was hoarse and he cursed himself for losing his usual composure but he didn’t care as soon as his hands moved to rest on Rose’s waist before drifting higher, her skin overcome with goose bumps once again, and a shudder run down her spine. She licked her lips and his eyes instantly went to them. She moved slightly, rising up her inside walls clenching around him and he trained his eyes to stay open, refusing to miss a moment of what was happening. She continued the motions, little breathy moans passing her lips, louder when the Doctor began thrusting up, meeting her movements.

“Maybe it’s a nightmare…” Rose let out a little chuckle and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling with her, “Maybe it’s Mum’s nightmare.” She met his eyes with a grin, and he shook his head. Shifting and sitting up, awkwardly pulling out of Rose, before moving her on her back, his hand smoothing down her stomach, before trailing down to the apex of the thighs and smoothing her wet folds, not stilling for any moment.

“If you want this to continue, please drop all Jackie Tyler thoughts,” he took his hand away and Rose laughed, right from her chest and the Doctor couldn’t help but look insulted.

“No, no, I do…I do want to continue,” she huffed a few laughs through her words, but steadied her face. The Doctor moved to guide himself into her, stopping just before, tilting his head to the side in warning. Her face turned serious and she pouted her lips, the Doctor smiled as he entered her, dipping down to capture her lips with his. His hand moved to her thigh, hooking his arm by the elbow under her knee, bringing her leg up and changing the positioning, causing Rose to gasp and break away from the kiss.

Everything moved steadily, both knowing exactly where they wanted to go. It was different to any dream, the touch felt as real as the breathy sounds that drifted and dissolved into the air. The Doctor knew the exact moment Rose was close and he dropped her leg down, smiling as she wrapped it around his waist, with her other joining, and his hand moved to find her clit smoothing in quick circles. The pressure was building and the Doctor dropped his head to Rose’s neck, allowing himself the moans that he had held back. Rose started to shake underneath him and he knew it was moments until she’d reach her peak and he pulled back to look at her, her head back against the grass, her eyes shut and mouth wide.

00

Rose awoke alone on top of her once tidy bed with a start. It took a few careful breaths and rubbing of her eyes to remember exactly what she had been dreaming about. A breathy chuckle exited her, a voice in her reminding her that it wasn’t the first or the last she’d end up having dreams like that. Looking at the half unpacked bag on the bottom of her bed she let out a sigh, moving to start putting things away, aware how much her trip to her mother’s tired her out and how much the nap didn’t really help.

“Hello, sleeping beauty,” The Doctor’s voice sounded from her door and Rose jumped turning with a few items of clothing in her hands and scowling.

“We talked about the whole knocking thing, right?”

“My ship,” He answered quickly, walking further into the room, “I came to get you for an adventure earlier and you were sprawled across the bed as if you hadn’t slept for weeks.”

“You know my mother, you were there…I’m surprised even the great Time Lord didn’t fancy a cat nap,” she went back to putting her things away, comfortably continuing the conversation even though her whole attention wasn’t on him.

“You actually inspired me, I just had fifteen minutes, fantastic thing naps, I feel like I’ve recharged for about a four days of middle-intensity exploring.” He told her his face breaking out in a grin, getting bigger as Rose let out a yawn, “How was your nap?”

“Oh you know, feel worse than I did when I decided to lie down,” she grumbled putting the last of her things in a random drawer, barely caring enough to fold them.

“Okay, I’ll give you the day off, you can relax, go watch a film or go to the garden,” no matter how innocent his words, her mind flashed back to her dreams and she stared at him without speaking, her eyes wide.

“Y-yeah, the garden…or the library or somewhere else.” The Doctor nodded and turned to leave.

“There’s a protective layer,” he commented from the doorway, his back still to her.

“I’m sorry?” The Doctor turned and smiled.

“You can’t tan, or burn, in the gardens, the lighting is artificial but there is a protective layer that allows the plants to get the correct nutrients they need but without the ability to burn you, clever really,” He turned again and walked out of her bedroom, down the corridor.

“I didn’t ask…” Rose shook her head, confusion settling next to unease and she plopped heavily down on her bed, falling onto her back. Her eyes grew heavy again and she couldn’t seem to move herself, her whole body relaxing. An image crossed her mind and she shot up.

_She asked him in her dream…_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in early 2015. I edited it briefly, but I decided to post it. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
